The fostering of close working relationships and collaborative effort between the research activities of the Clinical Divisions and those of the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, and Experimental Pathology is of obvious importance. This has been encouraged in the past by the active participation of SCRF's clinical investigators in the basic science seminars and by the basic scientists in clinical investigation seminars; by the ad hoc advice, help, and criticism by the basic scientists to the various clinical investigators; and by the aid the clinicians provide the basic scientists in bringing their researches to fruit at the clinical level. This application for a General Clinical Research Center has as one of its main purposes to cultivate further this intercourse. It seeks to do this not only by encouraging participation by the basic scientists in protocols originating from the Clinical Divisions, but also by encouraging the development of clinical protocols from the basic science departments themselves.